The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carex morrowii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Ice Ballet’. ‘Ice Ballet’ is a new cultivar of perennial ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar, ‘Ice Ballet’ arose as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Carex morrowii ‘Ice Dance’ (not patented). The inventor discovered ‘Ice Ballet’ in August of 2005 in his nursery in Kensington, Conn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rhizome division in Kennsington, Conn. in November of 2005 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.